


#38 Control

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [38]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's better to avoid the subject of gluttony around May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#38 Control

May slumped over the table after she was done eating. What was supposed to be a sigh of satisfaction instead came out as an audible burp. Her face turned a deep crimson and she furtively looked around, hoping that nobody had heard her. Fortunately, all the other customers were further away and seemed to be too occupied with their food to really care anyway. May exhaled in relief and her gaze trailed over to the towering pile of bowls that took up the table.

A giant bead of sweat rolled down her head as it occurred to her just how much she had managed to eat. Her stomach had even grown a bit from all that food she'd just stuffed herself with.

"Oh man, looks like I lost control again," May muttered sheepishly, rubbing her head. An awkward smile lingered on her face. Now that she was travelling on her own in Johto and didn't have to worry about present company, particularly little brothers who were prone to teasing her if she didn't manage to control herself, she had been going somewhat overboard.

May sat back in her seat and patted her stomach, her smile becoming a grin. "Well, at least nobody I know is around right now."

"Well, well, well!"

That grin promptly vanished and May became stiff. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized that she had spoken much too soon. That voice was one she knew very well.

"Look at all these empty dishes. It's a miracle you manage to stay so thin if you eat like that all the time!"

Oh, how she wished a hole would open up underneath her and swallow her right now.

"What was it that I called you? Oh, yes, Miss Tent... hmm, maybe I should come up with something else. How about Miss Grumpig?"

Harley brought his hand to his mouth and started chuckling.

There was a loud scrape as May pushed her chair back. She rose to her feet and ever so slowly turned around to face him. Harley's chuckle broke off as he saw the clenched fists at her sides and the pure rage emanating from her eyes. It wouldn't have surprised him had an aura of fire suddenly appeared around her body. The look on her face was enough to strike fear in the hearts of people everywhere.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAAAAAY?" May growled in a demonic voice that sounded so unlike her that it was frightening.

Harley flinched and made a gesture of looking at his wrist, not caring that he wasn't even wearing a watch. "Oh, goodness me, is that the time already? I just remembered that I have an appointment at the beauty salon today. Toodles!" He turned away and fled from the restaurant as fast as his legs could possibly go, robbing May of the chance to make him suffer.

That day, he learned an important lesson. Making fun of May for eating too much just wasn't worth the trouble.


End file.
